inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Torch92/Archive2
Archive: 1. ---- Archiving There, did it for ya. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Archive I see Genda Koujirou did it for you already. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) IE GO The Movie Hello! You are adding pics of the IE GO movie, than, i think that you are seen it! If so, can you say me the link to see or to download?! Thanks Bjorn_Kyle 19:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And when do you say that you is an active admin, u really is and ACTIVE ADMIN! Bjorn_Kyle 19:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Galleries I'm too lazy to go look for the blog post I made on galleries forever ago, so I'll just quote you something from Wikipedia that also applies to this wiki: Eleven Wiki articles are not Mere collections of photographs or media files with no text to go with the articles. If you are interested in presenting a picture, please provide an encyclopedic context. Basically, articles should have the less images possible and presented with a clear description. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 21:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Curious Stuff Torch! What do you think of the GO movie...? (Curious to know what you think XD) Ahh... tell me! I've watched it already!!! Tell me what you think?! XD Scout characters Genda Koujirou has made the other one but I don't know why. Of course I will help ^_^ Lordranged7 Joker Rains 18:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) OK Shirou Atsuya 10:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Don't edit the pages just yet, especially adding categories. The issue is with the template used on the pages (someone typed Template:Episode instead of just episode and for some reason that makes the automatic category not appear). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Désolé Torch92, j'avais compris l'inverse de ce que je devais faire. Désolé. SnowyBoy₰ 14:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry........... U should delete the team Zero page because now it's practically become worthless. Why?? Taha1921 09:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Can ya Send me a link Thanks :)Taha1921 09:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Opps,sorry because I don't no Beta is not a Keshin Armed. Shirou Atsuya 13:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) A Contributor Torch92, il y a un contributeur (son nom est Inazuma onze Japon → J'ai traduit en français son nom, j'ai mis onze en lettres, j'ai enlevé les majuscules et séparé les 3 mots) (Je fais cette manoeuvre pour ne pas qu'il y ait un problème entre moi et ce dit contributeur). Je me plaind car il fait des modifications inutiles: ils enlève des espaces! ça ne sert bien sûr à rien du tout mais c'est simplement dans le but de remporter des badges. Si seulement il pouvait faire des modifications normales et comme ça je ne serais plus obligé de défaire ses modifications. Enfin voilà. Je te le demande car tu est un administrateur et il t'écouteras peut-être plus. Merci d'avance ^^ (Au fait, si tu n'as pas bien cerné son nom d'utilisateur, je te le redonnerais, ok?) SnowyBoy₰ 13:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Late Reply O_o School is really making me reply late >_> Sorry, anyways... continuing the topic.. HAKURYUU IS MORE EPIC (And cuter XD) Too many people like Shuu because he's cute, but I prefer Hakuryuu too!!!! The match of Unlimited Shining against Raimon was better than Shuu's XD And Hakuryuu has more skills XD What keshin looked better for you? XD THERE SHOULD BE MORE HAKURYUU FANS!!! //gets shot by Shuu fans O_o This will sound weird but I hate Majin Pegasus Arc >_> Seijuu Shining Dragon was indeed nice and epic! XD Hakuryuu is so cute when he was young XD Could you understand some stuff about Hakuryuu? O_o Also, is Shuu the only one whose 1000 years old? Episode 44 (GO) Hey Torch! Do you know where to download Episode 044 (GO) without the map at the side? Thanks! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 09:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I have also search but I can't find it without the map and subs and they aren't in Hd too. Why is there a map at the side by the final of Holy Road >_>. Why not another episode? O___O, my reaction when I saw the photo's. They are nice! I think that Hakuryuu, Kirino, Kariya, Yukimura, Taiyou and that girl will be the team in Chrono Stone. It was also so with the movie trailer of 2011 with Kariya, Nishiki and Hikaru in it. The team on the photo, I think, it will be the Ultimate Eleven but wait..... There are 12 members O__O. Maybe they will drop that girl if they need 11 members. And what think you of the photo's? Lordranged7 Joker Rains 14:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE THE RAIMON TEAM TOO! WAAAAAH, I am freaking out! YEAH, Shindou's Keshin Armed is epic. WE NEED NOW THE TRAILER! I hope so that the others also appeared in Chrono Stone. Maybe are you right about the girl. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 15:03, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Movie Hissatsu/Keshin Slideshows Here are the 16 hissatsu/Keshin: *Justice Wing/Burai Hand *Bushin Renzan/God Hand V *Harmonics/Fence of Gaia *Extend Zone/Sousha Maestro *Death Drop/Kensei Lancelot *Buttobi Jump/Majin Pegasus *Majin Pegasus Arc/Matei Gryphon *Soyokaze Step/Sengoku Bushin Musashi This are the 8 I want to do: *Harmonics/Burai Hand *Extend Zone/Fence of Gaia *Sousha Maestro/Majin Pegasus Arc *Soyokaze Step/Matei Gryphon Then, this are the 8 you will do: *Justice Wing/Buttobi Jump *Bushin Renzan/God Hand V *Death Drop/Kensei Lancelot *Majin Pegasus/Sengoku Bushin Musashi Is this okay? If you don't agree with this, you can say it and then we can change it. Have fun in Barcelona! Lordranged7 Joker Rains 20:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but it isn't fair then. If you see, I edited the list above this message. Here it is for the GO Movie Japanese: http://www.youtube.com/user/mt1135?feature=g-u-u but it isn't in HD. Lordranged7 Joker Rains 19:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Files Remember to give files you upload proper names, even if you are uploading them to use on a blog that doesn't mean in the future they can't be used in an article. Please rename :File:AngryPictureRound4.PNG to a clearer name. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 19:12, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, no. File names need to have proper spacing between words, or the file won't be searchable through the search function of the wiki. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, that's what I meant. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Help Torch92 I need your help. As you know Inazuma Eleven has like a brother anime named Danball Senki. I recently went onto the Danball Senki Wikia and I think it needs help. The episodes need some editing, the articles and well everything needs help there. Now I know its got nothing to do with Inazuma Eleven but Danball Senki waz made in the idea of Inazuma Eleven, the storylines are very similar and I think with both your help and Lordranged7's that wikia can get fixed please think about. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Death rain Hi Torch just wanted to let you know that for some reason death rain's slideshow is in a different language hope you can fix it. thanks Taha1921 (talk) You know in the Slideshow where it's written add photo or this is picture number 1 out of 14 or something, it's written in some other language. Maybe something is wrong with my computer but it is the only one not in englishand it was in both slideshows. High Quality Movie photos You just made me happy!!!! XD WEEEE!!!! (Loving The HQ photos of the epic hissatsu!) Which one is your fav? Hissatsu First Game: Quick Draw DF Whirlwind Twister OF Dynamite Shot SH Back Tornado SH Second Game: Blade Attack DF Cyclone DF Double Cyclone DF Hurricane Arrows DF Game & Profil XD Merci ! Tout d'abord, il faut remercier Potassium19. C'est lui le créateur du modèle "MainBox", celui de la page principale. J'ai changé les fonds, titres, alignements et tout mais ce n'est pas compliqué : c'est comme lorsque tu remplis un modèle Character, Hissatsu,... Pour les écritures, je change simplement la police et la couleur en mode source. Ma police d'écriture préférée est "Segoe Print" qui donne ceci → Une écriture que tu as sûrement vue ☺. Enfin, pour mon blog, il m'a fallu 4 heures de travail pour le créer ! Et pour la signature, pareil ! Segoe Print + la couleur RoyalBlue, DarkBlue, ... Je ne voulais pas trop utiliser le modèle pour les utilisateurs donc... sinon, je vais bientôt mettre la 6ème round et je crois que ce sera "Dramatic" non ? Allez salut ! SnowyBoy₰ 13:35, July 28, 2012 (UTC) =D Je ne pourrais pas le faire aujourd'hui car je vais à un mariage =( Demain alors ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 13:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Catégories Salut Torch. Je ne sais pas comment mettre les catégories avec un header. J'ai l'impression que je les mets mal, non ? Je peux arrêter si tu veux. SnowyBoy₰ 13:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Ban Could you tell me why you banned the user IP 77.87.35.241? --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 08:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Birthday O_O Je viens juste de voir que ton anniversaire est 2 jours après le mien xD Je ne manquerais pas de te le souhaiter ^^ Au fait, tu peux encore voter pour une autre personne si tu as envie. SnowyBoy₰ 11:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: My Spanish wikia OK, try to change all the templates for now, later I will change everything, and if I write wrong tell me, because I'm using google translator. DEWW (Inazuma Eleven GO (talk) 18:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC)) Hello Hey, could you e-mail me? There's something I need to tell you and it's better done in private. My e-mail is vargasATloveDOTcom. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 18:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Administrateur Salut Torch. Ah non je n'avais pas remarqué que tu n'étais plus administrateur. Donc on t'a enlevé les droits car tu avais banni un mauvais contributeur ? C'est dommage. Mais j'ai juste une question: est-ce que l'on t'avais prévenu que tu ne pouvais pas bannir un utilisateur sans demander la permission à Genda ? Si la réponse est non, c'est vrai que c'est injuste. Mais bon, je ne peux rien faire: je ne suis qu'un utilisateur banal qui vient sur le wiki quotidiennement. Est-ce que ce poste te manque ? Mais tu es le créateur de plusieurs wikis francophones. Qu'en fais-tu ? J'aimerais te demander si ça ne te dérangeais pas si l'un de tes wikis à été reprit en main =S Et sinon oui ça va merci ^^ Je suis en train d'essayer de centrer ma boîte d'utilisateur (Shawn) sur mon profil.. SnowyBoy₰ 11:43, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Il faisait des modif' inutiles.! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que si j'étais le créateur, je ne t'aurais pas enlevéton poste. Tu sais très bien parler l'anglais ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce wiki mais ce serait bien en français aussi. Désolé pour ton message. Je pense qu'Adventure vient d'avoir le même problème maintenant... SnowyBoy₰ 12:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Je ne sais pas si ça se voit mais je n'en suis qu'à ma première année d'anglais et, tous les jours sur le wikia, améliorent mon niveau. Je parle bien mieux le néerlandais car cela fait longtemps que je l'étudie. Oui, pour moi aussi c'est génial quelqu'un sur le wiki qui parle français (autre que ma soeur). En connais-tu d'autres ? Sinon, je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, le 15. J'attends impatiemment que quelqu'un mette la vidéo ou même un résumé sur IE-le-forum. J'ai juste téléversé les images qui sont sur tumblr (le lien que tu m'avais donné il y a longtemps, c'est tout.) Aimes-tu l'armure de Shindou ? Moi je ne l'aime pas beaucoup : le design est un peu raté... Mais bon, j'aime quand même le fait de voir une nouveauté comme celle-là dans Chrono Stone. Tu as vu: le wiki a changé (regarde les badges et les titres). Comme je l'ai dit à Lordranged7, je déteste cette nouveauté... SnowyBoy₰ 12:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Ah bon ? HakkeKoshu parle français ? Je vais aller faire sa connaissance alors ^^ Sinon pour le contributeur: j'ai vu il ajoutait des catégories bizzares. Tu as révoqué ces modifications mais tu n'avais pas vu qu'il en manquait certaines. J'ai aussi enlevé une tonne de catégories sur la page de ce pauvre Shindou à l'armure keshin ratée. Tout était en double. Je pense que Lordranged7 ne devrait pas le bloquer car elle pourrait perdre son poste d'administrateur, enfin je crois. Je crois que ce serait mieux d'attendre et de défaire ses modifications. SnowyBoy₰ 12:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oui peut-être bien que la meilleure idée serait 1 an voire indéfiniment mais bon. A ok pour HakkeKoshu je viens de lui parler =) J'ai regardé l'ouverture: je trouvais que c'était bien fait avec l'histoire du Royaume-Uni mais un peu ennuyant à la longue. j'ai bien aimé quand la reine a sauté en parachute et aussi Mr Bean ! =D Mais je ne regarde pas vraiment la compétition en elle-même. Bon, je dois y aller car il fait très beau en Belgique (! étonnant !) et ma mère me demande de fermer l'ordinateur. Alors, a+ et merci pour cette discussion XD SnowyBoy₰ 12:36, August 1, 2012 (UTC) La France est 3e ? Ben c'est bien ! Mais je suis belge et je suis sûr que la Belgique, nul comme elle l'est, est dernière XD C'est vrai : c'est ta 1ère grosse discussion ? J'ai déjà discuté beaucoup de fois avec Lordranged7 mais c'est plus amusant d'écrire en français x) SnowyBoy₰ 15:13, August 1, 2012 (UTC) A ce point là XD Je suis aussi content. Allez je dois y aller a+ SnowyBoy₰ 15:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) re:Ban of the IP That's not even remotely a good reason to ban somebody. The guy was mostly fixing grammar (which is very much welcome considering the state of most of our articles), and editing a page a few times over isn't a crime, yes, it's discouraged and therefore a simple warning on their talk page would have been the best way to deal with it if the thing went overboard (which it didn't). Please, let's not beat the dead horse anymore and leave this matter alone. If in the future you ever regain your admin position, you're expected to deal with issues better than this. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:IPs_are_human_too [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 11:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Hey Torch92 SnowyBoy told me that your birthday waz coming up so I checked on your page and its tomorrow. So my blog has a special Birthday Shout-out feature. If you want I can list your name down for a shout-out at the end of a Round. Also right now Round 4 is in progress but that Round ends tonight so if you want you can pick for Round 5. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 11:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Torch92 HAPPY BIRTHDAY or BON ANNIVERSAIRE!!!!!!!!! Hope you had a fun birthday and just to let you know I gave you a Shout-out on my blog. Hope you've seen it and enjoy the rest of your birthday :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 19:02, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 08:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) HB ! Bon anniversaire Torch92 !!! ☻ SnowyBoy₰ 10:37, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Birthday Happy bithday Torch (sorry for being late). Taha1921 (talk) 19:10, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Late Greeting (I know this is VERY late so please forgive me >_<) Ehem! (clears throat) MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have more X-mas to come! Sorry if I don't have any Christmas presents though... ... ... ... ... ... LOL XD I'M JOKING! H-A-P-P-Y B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y! ^_^ Protocol Omega 3.0 I only said that it currently doesn't mention that Zanak Abalonic is going to use mixi max (As Kageyama/Garshield demonstrated, there are other ways to take people over). And for the take over part, it says over the picture, you can find that picture on Zanak's page. It says 何とプロトコルオメガを乗っ取ってしまう！So I put that in the translator (Because I'm too lazy to translate it myself right now) and it came out as: What would hijack the protocol Omega! (Not an entirely accurate translation, but that's the best a translator can do). So it shows that Zanak is going to take them over, but it doesn't specifically state that he will use mixi max to do so. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 14:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Anime I'm watching Chrono Stone, but I'm five or so episodes behind, since all my free time is dedicated to playing KH3D nowadays. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:46, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Zhuge Liang/Keshin It says, right above the Keshin name, Zhuge Liang's Keshin (Koumei's Keshin). In the description it says: By Mixi Maxing with Zhuge Liang, Amemiya and Hakuryuu can also use this Keshin! So technically Zhuge Liang does have this Keshin. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini (talk) 16:55, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Senkishi Brunhild The Name of Kirinos Keshin is SENkishi Brunhild. I don't know why you think its name is SEIkishi Brunhild. I can Japanese and so I can understand 戦旗士 and it means Senkishi. In the Anime he Kirino also says Senkishi Brunhild. Ryuka164 (talk) 19:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) My team Hey Torch, You won a round on my blog game. I made a team of it and want you to join it. What is your number position and picture? Link See ya Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 19:48, September 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: My team Ah, okay take your time. Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 18:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday THANKS~!! It means a lot~ ^^ It's okay~ ^^ Good Luck with school!~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Game Exclusive Teams Hey~! J'ai ajouté pas mal de "Game exclusive Teams" aux pages ! Mais bon, je n'y arriverais jamais tout seul xD Je suis arrivé à la moitié des personnages dont la première lettre est "F". Je continuerais demain ! P-S: J'ai gagné 2 badges en le faisant XDDD SnowyBoy❄ 13:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) 3DS Code Hi Torch, you have a 3DS right? Could you either give me your Friend Code or post it on my blog, so everyone can add you. Also, we are all getting together on the 24th Dec at 1pm to play Mario Kart 7, I think I remember you saying you had it. Thanks in advance! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 21:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Inazuma Eleven (FR) Salut Torch, Après ta récente visite sur notre Wiki, j'aimerais que tu nous aide d'avantage car tu as remarqué que notre Wiki n'est plus le tout petit wiki a 10 pages mais bientôt a 1.000, Je te demande de revenir sur le Wiki Inazuma Eleven car non seulement tu es le créateur mais tu pourrais tellement apporté. Merci d'Avance. [[User:Jory-Trayon|''Jory]][[User_talk:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[User_blog:Jory-Trayon|♣']] Chat Hey, I tried entering multiple times...but my chat isn't working anymore.. I hope I can come back, but I'm not sure if it'll work today... Please tell everyone I can't get back for some reason :/ Cya, ' GoldAsh~' 'God Knows~' ' Heaven's Time~' ' ChaosBreak~' 22:21, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Weird Problem You mean tht pic right?~ I have moved it from right to left and everything seems to be okay now~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 20:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the edit. I completely forgot about that match (>_<) And I really think you deserve an apology from me. Sorry again. Next time I should try to remember things~ :) 19:07, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Episode 38 Chrono Stone Spoiler its out Tenma MixiMax will ocurr to final of episode 38 Translate by Google: Dragon master had been a member of the Perfect brainwashing cascade, to Ray Rukh. His team Pegasus overwhelm us dive in hyper mode. Tenma is increasingly confident cries "does not derive his captain the team" and before the onslaught of the enemy. At that time, '''Tenma has entrusted the words King Arthur was watching the game.' http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lordranged7/New_Scans! Xmortal (talk) 11:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Mixi Max Think of the lines above best match mixi max as anime exclusive. Because best match mixi max doesn't happen in the anime. It's only for games. For example, if you see the mixi max section in shindous page now, you will think he gets mixi maxed with Oda,Kirino & Tsurugi. But in the game story and Anime he only gets mixi maxed with Oda. The latter two are only game exclusives. That's why it's needed. 20:48, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Feida and Second Stage Children Okay~ I trust you~ ^^ I will delete the redirect, then you can make a page for Feida :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Here you go~ Feida Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:00, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Feida That's exactly why I don't watch subs, I watch the original Japanese version, and they say nothing about it. Besides, it wouldn't make sense, since ALL members of SSC are angry with the world for seeing them as monsters. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 18:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Also, in the game's Inapedia, The entries for SSC and Feida (By Clark Wonderbot) basically talk about the same thing. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 18:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I finish by saying there would be only, about, less than 100 Second Stage Children IN THE WHOLE WORLD ? *They are human, just genetically modified. It's not like everyone is SSC. I'm not saying that it's bad to watch subs, just sometime their info may not be accurate due to translation errors. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 18:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I never said that all subs were a little missed, I said sometimes. And they were genetically modfied as in their genes mutated over the years, they weren't experiments or anything. Yes, they do have the SSC gene. And like I said, I didn't say that they always had translation errors. Let's just keep the info on the pages alone for now. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kensei Lancelot's Slideshow Well i know it's the same slideshow, it's just that the slideshows do get updated after a while. Even the one that's on right now was updated from the previous one that Lord added so i thought that it would be okay if I updated I updated it too, there would be no harm no foul :| Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Chrone stone Do u have IEGOCS ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 17:42, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello Sorry my picture was bad quality sorry ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 20:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: SSC/Feida I thought that we'd gone over this already. Garsha and Vanfeny are still stated by SARU to be a part of SSC in episode 40, so your argument doesn't make sense. And how does leaving them suddenly make them not a part? They are still SSC, whether they are current or former. Tenma calls them SSC, and a giin in episode 39/40 calls them SSC. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 15:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) If you're going to be that adamant about it, I'll let you have it. However, the SSC Naviagation is going on BOTH pages. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) re: Slideshows Hey Tochu, I guess there should be a CS game section :/ But anyways I'll ask Genda and Lord for opinnion :/ Also, my I'll now try to reduce those hissatsu slideshows (if I ever make them, CS game). Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 13:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Episodes Hi Torch! I've been meaning to ask u where do u download your Chrono Stone episodes because the quality of the pictures u add is the same however the colors of the pictures are sharper. Thanks Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 05:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Archive Ya Torch~! Your talk page became pretty long~ You should archive it~ I can do it for you if you want~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:36, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure~! I will do it for you now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC)